


Power Exchange

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small mishap causes a power exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Exchange

Green wisps of chakra collided with a mixture of Blue and Red chakra. The power surged through one another causing a cackling noise to erupt into the air. Two shinobi groaned in slight agony. Their powers traded for the other. Kakashi winced when he couldn’t form a chidori and instead he unconsciously summoned a rasengan. What the hell? He thought. Why wouldn’t it let him form a chidori. Did that mean-?

 

Naruto smiled, when his hands were able to form a chidori without barely any effort at all. He had wanted to learn how to use chidori, but he didn’t have lightning or fire style chakra; his was wind. So this was the next best thing. He would surely have some fun with this. “Look at it, Kakashi sensei!” Naruto gloated. The sounds of birds flittered through the air as an amateur chidori hit a few trees causing lots of damage to a small part of the forest. “Naruto!” Kakashi yelled, trying to put out a pesty rasengan. “We have to be careful, this could be potentially dangerous. I’m not a wind user and you’re not a lightning user. We can’t perform these, so we need to see Tsunade.”

 

Kakashi declared. Naruto deflated. He wanted to have some fun. But if it was dangerous. 

 

Naah, he would mess around a little more with it. Naruto snickered to himself.

 

…

 

After an hour and a half talking to Tsunade, waiting to find out how to fix the situation it was clear it was a Justu gone wrong type-situation that happened every once in awhile. They weren’t practicing jutsu’s though, so that really didn’t make any sense. They were only sparring. So what happened? Kakashi was determined to get to the bottom of this.

 

 

Kakashi and Naruto ended up being stuck with each other’s powers for 3 months. The powers that weren’t traded were the use of Kakashi’s sharingan and Naruto’s ability to use the Sage Mode. Was that really power though? Or just abilities they acquired? Kakashi gained use of sharingan from his old teammate Obito. Naruto gained the ability to do Sage Mode from the old toads. So why only their ability to use chidori and rasengan?

 

The only thing that went through Kakashi’s mind was the combination of their chakra’s. Naruto had two different chakra’s by default because of Kuurama. So what it that? He would probably never know. Their power exchange left him stumped and gave him a headache. But he did become closer to Naruto somehow.


End file.
